


Sisterly Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Breakup, Comforting, Confidence Boost, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Incest, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, Sweet, f4m - Freeform, gwa, script offer, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The brother goes through a breakup, and his sister decides to be there for him to deal with his insecurities. This includes his issue about still being a virgin.Original Date of Creation: November 26th, 2016.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	Sisterly Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[Script Offer] [F4M] Sisterly Comfort [Sweet] [Incest] [Comforting] [Breakup] [Male Virgin] [Confidence Boost]

Hey bro, can I borrow your sunglasses? I think I lost mine.

Woah, what's going on in here? Are you crying? 

Stop covering your eyes. I need to know if you're crying! Put those hands down... [Gasp] You are...

No, no, it's okay, don't hide it. There is NOTHING wrong with crying.

Shh... Let me come over there and help you. You really look like you need some comfort. Nothing a hug from your little sister can't fix, right?

That's it, let it out. It's okay. Your little sister's here for you.

Do you wanna talk about it? Might be a good idea to get it off your chest.

What? No, I wouldn't hate you for it. I never could! You're my brother and I care about you. Seeing you upset makes me really sad.

Am I still dating Nick? Yeah. Why?

I thought you had a good thing going with Valerie, did something go wrong?

She... dumped you? Fuck, I'm sorry.

Look, it's okay, I know it can be tough to split up from a partner, but you'll get through it. You always do.

Huh? What is it?

You finally thought that she... would take your virginity? Oh, shit. You really liked her, huh?

No, you're not a loser! Don't you dare call yourself that. You're one of the nicest, sweetest guys I've known. Maybe the sweetest.

You have NO idea how lucky your next girlfriend will be to have you.

Forget her. She wasn't worth your time anyway. I don't give a damn why she broke up with you, and you shouldn't either. You're fine just the way you are, bro. You've got to stop selling yourself short.

What? [Sigh] Yes, I'm still a virgin. It's not a big deal. Why do you care?

Am I going to...? With Nick? That's... a bit personal, but... no, we haven't planned anything. I mean, we're still busy getting ready for college.

Yes, we're going to the same school. We just decided it would be easier to go to the same one. We could study together, maybe go to some events, it's just more convenient for us. If we didn't, I probably would've called it off anyway.

[Deep sigh] Look, losing your virginity isn't a race, big brother. I get that it's a personal and special moment in your life, and that you want to feel like you've... learned. But there's too many factors into having your first time. People meet by chance.

You... don't meet people any more? You really think Valerie was your last chance at sex? [Light laughter]

Bro, you don't know how good you have it. Now that you're out of college, you've got your whole life ahead of you! You're in a slump, I get it, but doesn't mean you can't get on your feet again.

Well, that's true, I am a bit more social than you, but there's nothing wrong with being introverted. You just prefer a few close friends over having a bunch of friends. There's nothing wrong with that.

I mean, to be honest, I'm kinda jealous of you. I still have no idea what I'm going to do with my life. I'm just starting college and I'm gonna have to adjust to dorms, strict teachers, and I could barely choose a major. I'll probably end up switching it by the time my freshman year is over.

You've got a career right in front of you, bro. All it takes is one good interview and boom, you're raking in the dough. No stupid exams, papers, projects... fuck, college is gonna suck.

I get it, there's a lot of great things about college, but the grass is always greener on the other side. Have you already forgotten how hard it's been on you?

Maybe you weren't as social because you were trying to keep your grades in check. There's nothing wrong with that, right?

I thought so. Look, I get that you don't feel great about yourself, but you've gotta stop treating yourself like garbage. If you need help making friends again... well... I could help you out.

No, it's no trouble whatsoever. Trust me, I know how to make friends. There's all sorts of places we can hang in order to meet people.

[Light giggle] Yes, I can help you get laid. I mean, you'll have to do most of the work, but I have friends are sexually active, so I certainly could give you some advice. Plus it's always nice to have a girl's perspective... I could teach you to be a real charmer. Eh? Doesn't that sound great?

Okay, maybe not a total charmer. But enough to get you talking with girls again. Hell, you'll probably lose your virginity before I end up leaving for college.

Oh? You don't think so? Please, you're smart, funny, and fucking sweeter than gumdrops. You did anything you could to help your ex and she's totally gonna regret dumping you. Girls dream about meeting a guy like you.

I mean... fuck, Nick could learn a thing or two from you. I like him and all, but I wish he hung out with you a little bit. Sometimes he gets hot-headed and just doesn't know when to shut up.

In fact... I never told him that I'm still a virgin. Tell you what, bro. If you're not so confident in picking up women... maybe...

Oh, this is stupid. Why am I bringing it up?

No? Are you sure you want me to... well, okay. But don't judge me, please.

Maybe... we could... take each other's virginity?

I'm sorry I brought it up... I'm just- Wait, what?

You're not weirded out by your sister asking to fuck you?

Are you that desperate to get it over with, or are you just worried your not gonna have this chance again?

Okay, I just want you to make sure. How about we start slowly... that could give you some time to get a feel for things, and if you don't feel comfortable... we could stop. Really! I'm doing this for you.

Cheating on Nick? I don't think so. You're my brother, and I'm still with him. I mean, if he did the same thing, I wouldn't be mad.

Look, do you want to try this or not?

Well then, let's start off with a little kiss. Come here.

[Light kiss to start things off]

Mmm... that was pretty good, but I want you to try more tongue. You're gonna really have to get into it if you want to get hard.

[Deeper kiss]

There we go. Shit, you're a fine kisser. The women out there don't know what they're missing. You'll be fine, at least in that department.

Alright, take your shirt off. [Giggling] Yes, I'll take mine off... but I want to inspect your body a little bit, first.

[He takes his shirt off, she starts tracing her fingers up and down his body]

Your skin is so soft... I love it. Okay brother, I gotta say this. You're fucking hot. You might not feel that way, but trust me, I'm a woman. I know a thing or two about what makes a guy attractive.

Shit, if you weren't my brother, I'd probably dump Nick just to be with you. I know that's kind of a shitty thing to say, but you have all the qualities of a guy I'd die for.

Okay, let me get mine off. [She takes her top off]

There we go. [Giggling] Yeah, I'm not wearing a bra. Intimidated a little bit? Is it cause I'm your sister or you've never seen boobs this up close before?

I figured. Valerie was too stingy to let you see her boobs. Well, that's her loss.

Come on, you can touch them. Be gentle...

Ah~ I can see that's not a problem with you. You're fucking... tracing your fingers across them like they're a precious gem. And you don't want to break it, haha.

Ungh~ I love the way you cup your hands around my breasts. You're giving me more support than my best bra ever could... It's really soothing.

Oh! [Giggle] Well, it looks like you're having no problem getting hard. Mind if I...

Sweet! I mean, I've seen your cock before, but not after I hit puberty... I've always wondered what it looked like. Never thought I'd actually get a chance to see it again.

Let's slip these pants down... and the boxers...

[She guides his pants and underwear down his legs, taking them off.]

Shh... Don't say a word. Just let me have this.

[She goes straight for a blowjob, starting with licking across his cock]

Your cock... tastes so nice.

I wish I asked you earlier about this, holy shit.

[She begins sucking on his cock, it gets stiffer as she continues]

Mmm... Your cock is growing nicely. Almost like I'm inflating it with my mouth. [Mild laughter]

So... precious. This is my little gem, now, brother.

[She finishes sucking him off]

Okay, before you get too excited, I think it's time we do this. Come on, it'll be fun.

Let me just... get these off.

[She takes off her bottoms, panties and all]

And, there they go. Hehe, you like what you see, brother? It's not used at all...

I mean, I did use a few dildos before, so I can guess what it's like... but we won't know until we try, right?

Let me just lie back and let you... have your way with me. I want you to build up your confidence, so I'll let you know if anything needs to be adjusted. But for now, just go. Come on, slide it in...

[He begins to penetrate her]

Ah!~ Oh, that's good. Not quite like my largest of dildos... but not bad. You're gonna make a lot of women happy with that cock of yours, big brother.

Ungh~ Your cock feels so nice inside of me... I could get used to this. Fuck, I might need to have a few more rounds with you before going off to college, this is great! I bet we could ~ah~ try all sorts of positions.

Fuck yeah, this cock is too nice to just have once. And... the rest of you isn't bad, either.

Maybe it's cause I'm a virgin... but I don't think so. I think you're doing a great job, bro. Ungh~ Faster please...

Come on... almost there. I know you're probably gonna finish me off pretty soon.

Are you gonna cum with me? I don't mind if you have to stroke a little after you pull out.

Let's do this... I want you to come for me, brother.

I want you to shoot your cum across my tits, or even on my face. Just... fucking... cum!

[Orgasm happens, try to give him time to finish off]

[Heavy breathing mixed with giggling]

Oh, that was great. Fucking... give me some sugar, my sweet brother.

[One more deep kiss]

[Light giggling] For a virgin, you really do know how to please a woman. I bet you're happy you got that over with.

And you know, if we try this a few more times... I bet you'll be a total hit with the ladies. I'm gonna make my brother into a total charmer. [Squee with joy]

And we can get you a girlfriend that'll treat you right for once. No need to pounce on the first woman you see that has feelings for you. We're gonna get you someone that matches your sweetness. Someone that wouldn't dream of dumping you.

And for the record, I still don't know why Valerie dumped you. You're such a wonderful guy. But when we're done I'm sure you'll forget all about her.

Don't feel like much of a loser now, right? Good. I know that you still need to work on your self-esteem, but I'm here to help you! And there's nothing wrong with being nervous or crying, or anything like that. You're human, just like everybody else. Don't bottle up your emotions just because you're a man, okay?

And for the record... a lot of girls will fall for you because of that. It's so refreshing to see a guy open up. Don't you fucking dare change... all you need is a little more confidence, that's all.

Heh, I would hug you right now... But I'm kind of covered in your cum. We should probably get this off. [Light laughter]


End file.
